


Handmade

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fail to see,” Severus said, “why you persist in this hobby that does nothing but frustrate you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=libco).



Hermione cursed under her breath as she discovered yet another dropped stitch.

“I fail to see,” Severus said, “why you persist in this hobby that does nothing but frustrate you.”

She refused to dignify that with a response, rather like the last fifty times he’d said something along those lines.

“There are spells that would have the needles knitting it for you,” he pointed out oh-so-unhelpfully.

“Really?” she replied. “I had no idea. You see, I failed Charms completely and simply never got that far.”

That earned her a raised eyebrow and a reprieve of sorts from the commentary. Once she’d ripped out most of the row and gone back to pick up the stitch, she added, “It’s just not the same if it’s not handmade.”

She wished she could call the words back as soon as she’d spoken them. If he didn’t appreciate the distinction, then that meant it wouldn’t actually matter to him when he wore this scarf that it was made by her own hands, and if that was the case, she didn’t particularly want to know.

“Ah, I see,” he said at last.

When she looked up, Hermione saw that, behind the book he was reading, a little smile was playing about the edges of his lips. Nothing anyone else would ever be able to notice, which made it all the more special to her.

“Yes, I think he does,” she thought as she settled back into her chair and resumed work on his birthday scarf.


End file.
